


Bruise

by HiddenViolet



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Affection, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, M/M, Mention of Past Violence, Multi, No actual sex, Protective Elias Bouchard, protective peter lukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Peter comes home expecting to find a willing Elias, instead he finds a hurt Jon.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and I've only listened to up to episode 70.

Peter entered the house with a sigh, glad to finally be back in the austere townhouse.

“Elias! You home, baby?”

There was no answer, and Peter glanced at his watch. It wasn’t unusual for Elias to be at work at this time, but when Peter came home from a trip, Elias would usually be waiting to jump his bones. Something about having built up a need while he was gone, and Elias always _knew_ when he would be back.

Peter wandered into the living room, and his eyebrows shot up. Elias’ pet Archivist was curled up under a blanket on the couch. Jon opened his eyes and blinked slowly at them, and then closed them. Jon had finally given in and moved in with them a few months ago. However, it was the middle of the day, and typically, he was hard at work in those archives of his, trying to find statements that would feed him.

Peter pressed a kiss to Jon’s forehead, and Jon sighed. It was one of those “ugh affection” sighs that Peter loved to elicit from him. He always sounded so put upon.

“How’s my favorite little archivist?”

Jon gave another sigh and _crawled_ into Peter’s lap. Peter startled and tried to cover it up by wrapping his arms around Jon’s tiny waist. He moved to where Jon had been sitting initially. It was only once they were seated comfortably that Peter saw the bruise. It was large and beginning to darken. Laid neatly across his cheek and chin.

Peter narrowed his eyes. Elias didn’t usually leave his bruises on Jon’s face. All of Jon’s ridiculous assistants got so touchy about anything they could see. Peter himself just preferred a nice set of hickies anywhere his mouth could reach.

“It’s wasn’t Elias.”

The words were clipped and short. It took Peter a moment to realize that this meant someone had _hit_ Jon. Someone had the nerve to strike his tiny little prim and proper Archivist. He was about to work himself into a state that would likely see all of their neighbors disappearing into the Lonely when Jon nosed along the underside of his chin.

“Elias is dealing with it. I didn’t want to know-how, so I stayed here. It’s why he’s not down on that massive prick of yours.”

“Mm, I should’ve known. He’s so possessive. He once fed a guy who was hitting on me to a shark. He doesn’t like it when humans lay hands on something he owns. Or, in this case, hurts someone he owns. Well, since he’s not here, you want my cock? I can open up that tiny little arse of yours. Work you over nice and good, and make you forget all about this experience. Elias can come home to a wrecked mess of an archivist and eat my cum out of you as our foreplay.”

Jon scowled at him. “I am not an object to be owned. And no, I don’t want your prick, keep the damn thing to yourself.”

“You’re the one that crawled into my lap. It’s not my fault it gets a bit excited to have a nice arse rubbing against it.” Peter punctuated this with a roll of his hips, thrusting his half-hard cock against Jon’s arse.

“Now, now, you know that Jon isn’t much for the physical pleasures of the world.”

Peter turned to look at where Elias stood, covered head to toe in blood. He raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. If Elias wanted to kill people, it wasn’t any of his business, and he was the last person to judge. Jon didn’t bother moving from his position.

“Sometimes he likes to indulge his carnal side. Just because he doesn’t want it all the time doesn’t mean that he might not want it now. However, since you’re back and looking so delightfully messy, I suppose I could be persuaded to give you my cock instead. Of course, I would love it if your pretty little Archivist would deign to watch. There is something deeply erotic about those eyes of his absorbing all of the information possible from what we are doing.”

Elias glanced at Jon, who didn’t bother moving from his spot. Either Peter would want him to move and would do it himself. Or he wouldn’t want him to move, and no amount of weak struggling would free Jon from his grip. Elias raised an eyebrow but figured it would help Jon with his hunger issue. That amount of information always kept him fed for several days at least.

“If he wants to come with, he’s more than welcome. It would make up for the fact that you didn’t get to feed today, darling. All that information will make you full up.”

Jon hesitates. It’s true he didn’t get to feed, and spending time watching the two of them would satisfy his needs. However, it is so much information that often times he feels too full. His body bursting with all of the information that has been fed into him.

“Oh, come on, Archivist. I like seeing you struggle with how much you’ve consumed. You are full up and absolutely stuffed to the brim. You are exquisite to see like that. Give in and come watch us together.” Peter gripped Jon a little tighter around the waist and kissed the shell of his ear.

Jon shrugged and gave in. If he didn’t feed today, he risked losing control on his way to work, and watching the two of them have sex was one of the best ways to do so.

“Alright, but just watching. I don’t feel like going to all of the effort to have sex. Just not up to spending that much energy on it. Although, maybe tomorrow after I’ve had a big meal and it’s had time to settle. That should make it possible for me to have at least one round with you.”

Peter grinned and stood, drawing Jon further into his arms in the bridal carry.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see you like that. I love your after feeding sex craze. It’s fantastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me alive in my pit of anxiety. Kudos give me a reason to tackle my emails in the morning.


End file.
